1. Field
The disclosure relates to a method, system, and article of manufacture for securing the transfer of ownership of a storage object in response to an original owner node becoming available after a period of unavailability.
2. Background
In a distributed storage system, a plurality of distributed nodes, such as distributed computational devices, may have access to a plurality of logical storage volumes, wherein the logical storage volumes are logical representations of physical storage volumes that may store data and metadata. The plurality of logical storage volumes may be distributed across the plurality of distributed nodes and may be shared among some or all of the plurality of distributed nodes. Some or all of the nodes of the plurality of distributed nodes may be able to access, read, write, and perform other operations on the shared logical storage volumes.
The logical storage volumes may also be referred to as storage objects, wherein the storage objects may be shared among some or all of the plurality of distributed nodes of the distributed storage system. Storage objects may also comprise other units of data representations besides logical storage volumes.